


One for You and One for Me

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x various haikyuu!! char.] [response to '21 Kisses' by SugarLandBabyGirl]One for you, and one for me — though when it comes to kisses from lame volleyball nerds... well, let's just say you want more than one.





	1. The Forehead Kiss [1 - K] Nishinoya, Yuu

* * *

 

“I really think [Name]-chan likes me. I mean, she doesn’t ignore me or anything. She’s really cute. _And_ shorter than me, too. Yeah, she’s really cute…” Nishinoya was rambling absent-mindedly as he stretched, practice only just starting. He sighed wistfully. Tanaka was sat beside him, currently pulling his arm behind his back.

“Are you sure about that?” he snickered, “it seems like she gets really annoyed when you cling to her.”

The ‘she’ they were talking about referred to you. You often came in to help with training, since you were studying sports medicine, and paid good attention to every single player to deliver a specialized work out. Nishinoya, however, had seemed to taken that as special treatment.

“Wh-what? Does she really?!” Nishinoya clambered to his fours and stared at Tanaka, his eyes wide and shimmery. “She can’t be!”

Tanaka guffawed at his poor friend’s predicament. “Hey, hey, here’s a bet. I’ll buy you a burger if you can get her to… to kiss you during this practice.”

Nishinoya turned red immediately in a puff of steam. He sat back slowly, shrinking away from the boy he used to call a friend. “I… I can’t do that to a pure maiden like [Name]-chan. You’re a cruel man, Ryu.”

“Hey, if she likes you, then it’s not really harassment or anything. Just a nudge in the right direction, right Daichi?”

“Don’t get me involved in this,” the team captain said under his breath. His back was turned from them, though his voice still was clear through the echo-prone gym. “I don’t want to see [Name]-san cry.”

“She’ll cry if I kiss her? Crap!” Nishinoya buried his face into both hands. With a wail, he cried, “But she’s so cute!”

“Who is?”

Nishinoya jumped reflexively as you magically appeared behind him. In actuality, you’d just shown up, your hair still in a frizzy ponytail from last period’s foods class.

You smiled at him. “Sorry I’m late,” you apologized, bowing slightly to the rest of the team, “I got caught up with clean up.”

“It’s no problem, we’re really grateful for all you’ve — ” Sugawara started with a smile, only to be cut off by Nishinoya literally leaping in front of you with his chest puffed. He desperately needed that burger — not only was he hungry, he was broke. And with the chances that your sweet, supple pink lips would touch his… it was a win-win situation! He had to do this!

“[Name]-chan!” he shouted in your face, making you flinch in surprise.

“Y-yes?” You looked nervously to the other team players, who were also turning to the loud commotion curiously. “Um, what is it…?”

“Will you… k…” _Agh! Don’t lose confidence now, idiot!_

“Kuh?” You raised your eyebrows. “Kuh what?”

Nishinoya was growing redder by the second. You looked fearful, as if he was going to pass out, which he just might. “Are you alright?” you asked, bewildered with his odd behavior. Your eyes flitted to the people behind him. Tanaka seemed to be dying of laughter, and the first-years in the back were looking away shamefully. “What’s — ”

“Will you kiss me?!”

There was a stunned silence in the gym. His voice echoed around the expansive room.

You blinked a couple of times, your lips parting into a gaping stare. Nishinoya kept his back straight, though each ticking second made him shrivel up inside. Did you not want to, like everybody said? Oh my god, was he really that annoying? Did he just ruin his chances forever?!

_Was he even going to get that burger?_

“Okay.”

“Eh?” Nishinoya wrung himself out of his self-deprecating thoughts. “ _Sorry?_ ”

After a collective ‘did I hear that right’ from the rest of the group, you raised yourself onto your tippy-toes. You closed your eyes.

Nishinoya feared his heart would give out as you grew closer… and closer… he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Hell yeah. Take that, Ryu! He was going to be so cool, taking you out on surprise dates and getting cheered on at matches. Everybody would know you as ‘Nishinoya’s Girlfriend’! He was ready for the smooch. Super ready!

…only to feel something warm and soft on his forehead. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw you turned, already walking away.

“I’ll be right back,” you called, acting as normal as usual. “Thanks, Yuu-kun.”

All eyes left your retreating figure to Nishinoya’s back, who was swaying unsteadily on his feet.

“Ouch,” Tanaka whistled, sauntering up to the shell shocked boy. He threw an arm around the quivering boy’s shoulders. “You know, even if she just wants to be friends — ”

“She _kissed_ me! Did you see that? Did you? She really did it! _Yeaaaaahhhhhhh!_ ” the whoop could be heard from outside the complex as Nishinoya cheered himself on, jumping in the air with literal ecstasy as everybody else turned away with second-hand embarrassment.


	2. The Eskimo Kiss  [2 - K] Kageyama, Tobio

“Tobi-chan,” you called, using the childish nickname you had given the angry-faced male from elementary. He looked up; his face was still screwed up in the way like he was constipated.

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” he complained, his eyes exasperated. You bounded up to him, you hands clasped behind your back as you skipped.

“Will you try something with me?” you plowed on, ignoring his protests. You sat in the chair in front of him, turning in it so that you still faced him. He raised an eyebrow, placing his milk carton back on his desk. His lunch was already in the trash — break was over in two minutes.

“Fine,” he decided after a moment’s hesitation. There wasn’t enough time for something bad to happen, and if it _was_ a prank the teacher was already in the room and you’d be busted. 

“Okay!” You proceeded by plopping your elbows down on his desk, your face cradled in both hands. Your eyes fluttered. “Did you know, that the Inuit have a special, secret embrace?”

“A secret embrace?” Kageyama repeated. He was regretting his decision by the second. That smirk on your face was not reassuring… only one minute left.

“Mmhmm. It takes two people to do it, though.”

56 seconds left. He held out his hand after rolling his dark eyes, already concluding that you were going to do some stupid handshake that you would laugh about years later. Instead, you closed your eyes and leant forwards, pushing his hand down back onto the desk and then interlocking your fingers with his. You pushed your nose against his lightly and wiggled it from side to side, before jerking back before he could even process what had happened. You untangled your hand from his rigid fingers, laughing all the while. 

“See you later, Tobi-chan!” you winked, sticking out your tongue to him before jogging away to your class. He touched his nose strangely. 

“Dude, she totally loves you.” Hinata’s quiet and serious voice from behind him scared Kageyama, making him jump so that he hit both knees on the metal desk.

“Ow! Wait, you’re not even in my class! Go away!”

“Ah, you’re so red! You love her too! Kage-loser and [Name]-chan, sittin’ in a tree…” Hinata’s boisterous laugh was all that could be heard as the teacher finally noticed the commotion and sent the carrot top back to class, leaving Kageyama face down in his book and steaming. 

His over-analytic instincts kicked in, and suddenly…

_Was it serious? It couldn’t have been. It lasted for ten seconds. That’s a long time. But, she wasn’t being serious about it… then again, she’s not serious about anything… is ten seconds a lot? What should I say later? It was kind of nice, but I don’t know what to do… should I talk to somebody? No, that’s stupid. They’d laugh at me. Should I talk to her? I don’t know…_


	3. The Spiderman Kiss [3 - K+] Hinata, Shoyo

“…Hinata-kun, what happened?”

Your voice was filled with something of awe and then something of exasperation, as you stared at the orange-haired boy hanging upside down in the tree.

“I made Kageyama mad.”

“And he taped you to a tree. Upside down.”

“Yeah.”

He was oddly calm for, well, being upside down. He still looked happy, for god’s sake, despite the steadily reddening face. You sighed, rubbing your forehead with your fingertips.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“What?! Why am I an idiot! Kageyama’s the idiot!” His frown looked even funnier when it was flipped, and he wriggled in the mess of duct tape binding him to the trunk. “Now are you going to let me down, or what?”

“Wait.” You grasped his head in both of your hands, his hair curling in between your fingers. He looked bewildered. 

“What’re you do—” you stopped him by kissing him, your top lip pressing against his bottom one. You angled your head so that it was at the perfect level with his, even so that your lips slipped downwards into a position where they sandwiched in between his. He was completely still and tense the entire time, and stared at you with wide brown puppy eyes when you backed away.

“I think I’ll let you suffer a little more,” you smirked at him, his face of pure adoration turning to fear. 

“W-wait! [Name]-chan, you can’t do that to me! _Waiiiiiit_!”


	4. The Hand Kiss [4 - K] Tanaka, Ryuunosuke

You stepped into the open sliding doors slowly, curiously peering into the gym carefully. You hadn’t really been to the gymnasium much, and was only here to let your older sister Kiyoko know you would be home late.

You spotted her all the way across the gigantic room, throwing volleyballs up into the air so that the others could spike it — or whatever the volleyball term was. You cursed your luck. Why did everybody have to be here today of all days?

Not wanting to draw much attention to yourself, you quietly slunk into the gym and pressed yourself against the wall. You waved your hand lightly. Her back was turned, anyways, but maybe some sisterly power link would make her turn around.

It didn’t.

The only way you could get to her was to walk across the gym where a storm of fast-moving projectiles was raining down, or to yell loudly — which you weren’t so great at. You sighed. Maybe you could throw something at her…?

“Shimizu!” you flinched when you heard your name and turned, to be faced with a tall and rogue looking delinquent. You squeaked. What did he want from you? And why was his shirt off?!

“Wait, you’re not…” he leered forwards at you to take a better look. You stepped back instead, unsure of what to say or do. Was he going to punch you? Mug you?

“I’m going to go!” you blurted out, deciding that screw Kiyoko — you weren’t going to get into a brawl with a gangster for her. “Bye!” You were about to haul ass out the door before he slammed down to his knees before you, blocking your path. Crap! Was this some new attack move you’d never seen? Become a rock to stun your opponent?

“My lady!” he cried out suddenly, and your hand was unlatched from its position on your bag and into his. You blinked and stared down at it, where it gently sat in the nameless guy’s hand. “Forgive me for startling you!”

Was he like, some knight or something? You still didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t leave now, either, because he was still holding your hand. 

So, you just said, “That’s okay.”

“Please excuse the errors of my ways.” He looked up at you seriously with his sharply angled eyes, and then brought your fingers to his lips, where he kissed them with a light _smooch_.

Your face erupted with fire.

“Okay! That’s cool! Thank you! I think!” you were a mess of words as you withdrew you hand like it was burnt, holding it to your heart. “I’ll be on my way now!”

You sprinted out the gym just barely containing your squeal of delight, your face covered with your hands to contain the blush. A prince! A real prince!

Tanaka watched after you curiously. “Shimizu-san, did you know her?” he asked, pointing out at the dust cloud that followed your fast retreating figure.

“I think she was my sister.” The quiet girl nodded with confirmation. “I wonder what she wanted…”

Tanaka’s face split into a huge grin. “Wow, is your entire family gifted with such beautiful faces?! Please introduce me to her!” He threw himself back down onto the floor, his forehead resting against the dusty tiles. “I _must_ see her again!”

“Calm down with the old-fashioned talk,” Tsukishima muttered, looking away from the embarrassment. “You’re not cool or anything.”

“ _What did you say_?!”


	5. The Cheek Kiss [5 - K] Nishinoya, Yuu

“Yuu-kun!”

Nishinoya turned to locate the source of his name, finding you sprinting towards him with your arms open. He had to blink several times — was that really you, or Tanaka in a wig? 

He only managed to get a ‘Yo’ out before you were in front of him, your hands on your knees as you wheezed for breath. It was you. Tanaka could never replicate your delicate and beautiful features (although Nishinoya was sure he would try.)

“Uh, [Name]-chan, what are you doing…?” he was overwhelmed with excitement with your presence, but hardly expected to ever be able to see you outside of the gym. You were in a different class than him, and even if he did try to hunt down your company, you were busy doing some extracurricular activity. So why did you come to his class now?

“I won’t be able to attend your practice match with Nekoma today, even though I really wanted to!” your face was shiny with sweat, but your eyes were large and determined. “I just wanted to give you something for good luck.”

Nishinoya almost wanted to punch himself in the face, he was so happy. Was he dreaming? He pinched his forearm, pretending to cross his arms. It hurt. 

_Yesssssss! Take that, Ryu!_

“Well, only if you really want to.” Nishinoya cleared his throat and tried to play it cool, looking away. “I’d be grateful, but you didn’t have to do anything for me…”

“Okay,” you agreed cheerfully, making his heart melt with the smile lit up on your face. He wondered what you would hand him. A handwritten card? A childhood token? He almost laughed aloud at the look on everybody’s face when he would show it to them. _[Name]-chan gave this to me, and not you! Losers!_ he would taunt.

Which was why he almost jumped out of his skin when you grasped him by the shoulders.

He looked at you just as you closed your eyes and leant forwards. He had a feeling of déjà vu pass over him…

Oh my god, you were going to kiss him!

_Yeaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

He puckered his lips, the smooching sound of affection already sharp in his mind. Alright, [Name]-chan, get ready for a world of love by being Nishinoya’s Girlfriend—

He felt something warm and soft touch his cheek, and then you pulled back. Your face was dusted with pink, and your lips quivered.

“D-Do your best! I believe in you!”

You covered your face with your hands and ran away after that, your book bag trailing behind you. Nishinoya touched his cheek, struggling to remember the light feeling of you against his skin.

“Ha ha! Poor Noya, friendzoned again!” he could hear his classmates jibing at him, but instead he just let out a huge whoop of glee.

“She kissed me! _Again!_ Did you see that?! Huh? She did it again! _Yeahhhhhhhhh!_ ”


	6. The Lip-Gloss Kiss [6 - K+] Sugawara, Koushi

You felt your lips with your index and middle finger, frowning at the dry texture. Despite the humidity of summer, you always forgot to moisturize, resulting in cracked lips that bled almost always.

You immediately took your bag and rummaged through it for your lip chap, finding the small blue cylinder after pushing past your homework and spare clothes. You applied a hefty load of the minty balm, smacking your lips when you were done.

You only realized your mistake after you saw a friend laugh at you down the hall before running away.

Your lips flared with fire, and you somehow _knew_ that the prank _genius_ you called a friend had done something with your lip chap. Containing your pain, you scrambled for the little container, turning it to read the label.

_Extra Spicy Chili Pepper Lip Balm. Make your friend’s lips burn off!_

Oh, you were going to _kill_ her. Your eyes watered from the smell of the peppers, and you didn’t want to wipe it anywhere in fear of burning that part of the skin, too. You waved your hand helplessly in front of your teary face.

“Sorry I kept you waiting,” Sugawara, your long-time friend, approached. He gasped, running up beside you as you leaned against the window, combating the pain. He leant forwards on his knees, breathing heavily. He had probably just finished a run for volleyball before sprinting up the stairs to get you. 

The spiciness of your lip-gloss seriously burned now. The only logical decision you could make was to get it off of you. You grasped your friend’s head by his ears with your palms and brought him up to your eye level, fingers combing into his messy grey hair. 

“Wha —?” he was awkwardly bent over and still crouched, being taller than you and not having had a chance to stand up yet. 

“Shh!” With your numb lips, it came out as a _plbbbt!_. You ignored his confused look and plastered your lips onto his, uncaring of what it looked like to the others gaping at you as you struggled to rid yourself of the excess lip chap. Your lips were pressed together as you rubbed your face against his aggressively, the tears threatening to fall out of your irritated eyes blinked away.

He was deathly still until you pushed him away from you, rubbing your still fiery lips together. You blew outwards, panting, though the initial shock of it seemed to fade to a pleasant warmth.

“Thanks, Koushi-kun!” you grinned at him, who was still shocked silent. “Koushi-kun?”

“I, um…” his stutter was uncharacteristic as he straightened, biting his lip and accidently licking it. It was spicy, but sweet. Really sweet. “Um…”

“Kou-kun, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah!” Sugawara remembered he should probably rub off the glaze now making his lips femininely shiny, but didn’t quite have the heart to. Your concerned expression broke out into a grin.

“Maybe I should’ve just used a tissue to get that off,” you mused, taking his elbow to pull him along. 

“No, it’s really fine. Really, i-it’s fine.”


	7. The Neck Kiss [7 - T] Kozume, Kenma

“I’m so tired…” 

You let out a long yawn, dropping your pencil and grasping at your hair. The mathematical word problem your teacher had assigned the class was _way_ too hard and complex. None of the formulas you had learned worked, and nobody was willing to give you the answer, either. 

“Eh.”

You turned to see Kozume Kenma turned on his side under his blankets, still tapping away on his _DS_. You sighed, though a small smile came to your face. He had agreed to let you spend the night, though he often just forgot you were there for long periods of time.

“Hey, Kenma-kun. Can you help me solve this?” You rotated in his office chair, staring up at the bland ceiling. “Please?”

“Cheating is for losers,” he mumbled, pressing a button particularly loudly so that it made rapid clicking noises. 

“I’m not a loser — well, okay, maybe I am. I just want some advice!” You whined, slapping your hands against your knees repetitively to get him to come to you. “Kenmaaaaa!”

“Fine, fine…” he stopped to pause his game, you assumed, and clambered out of his bed. His hair was frizzy with static, and his face was glum as he padded up to you.

You turned back around in the chair. “Okay. So if _n_ over 100 multiplied by _z_ over 100 can be substituted with — ah!”

“Nom.”

You nearly jumped when Kenma pushed his face against your neck, nuzzling against it like a purring kitten. His hair itched against your skin, but what got your heart flipping out were his teeth nipping at you.

He let go once you jumped, but his lips were still there, pulling at your nerves. You felt his tongue flick against your skin, maybe by accident or purposely, but it still felt electrifying. You kept still and closed your eyes, reaching up to grasp his hair, to tell him to _keep going goddammit_. 

“You got it wrong,” he mumbled sleepily after pulling away, his lips brushing against your jawbone. He yawned and his presence was gone, quiet footsteps retreating back to the bed. Your initial lust evaporated with despair.

“What?! B-but I spent hours on this equation! How did I get it wrong?” 

“I’ll tell you if you come to bed,” was the only response from deep under the blankets. You gaped at nothing as cheesy video-game music started playing again.

You turned away. Unconsciously rubbing at your new hickey, you looked back down at your paper. It was filthy with eraser shavings, smudged lead and scratched out numbers. You weren’t anywhere close to an answer.

Who knew that you dated a manipulative genius?

You turned off the desk lamp and went to nestle yourself in his blankets.


	8. The Teaser Kiss [8 - T] Tsukishima, Kei

“Tsukki-chan, stop ignoring me.”

Your boyfriend continued ignoring you, flipping the page in his textbook with an added flare as if to yell in your face, ‘I am ignoring you, go away’.

How rude. 

You sighed loudly, expressing your annoyance with the lack of attention. You paced around the room. Hoping to find something to do, you spotted a spare chair with an old shirt on it. You pushed it off, and drew it next to Tsukishima, looking over his shoulder. Trigonometry. Ew.

“Tsukki-chan. Tsukkkiiiiiii-chaaaaan. _Tsukiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn_.” You repeated his name like a mantra, your voice becoming whinier and more irritating with each repetition. “Tsukki—”

“Go away!” he finally snapped, pushing you off of his arm. “I’m trying to study! Go home.” He shoved his headphones back onto his ears, dialing up the volume so that even you could hear the muffled beat. 

“But I don’t want to.” But you knew you were done. As long as those headphones were up, Tsukishima Kei was dead to the world. With another long sigh, you sat up straight. What could you do that would get his attention…? 

You stood, pushing forwards the wooden chair so that it sat neatly next to his desk. You hear him sigh with relief out of his nose — but you weren’t leaving just yet. You walked around to stand behind his chair, placing your hands on his shoulders.

“[Name] — ” he started off, his voice a touch louder than normal. 

You swung your limber leg around him, placing yourself so that you faced him and was sitting in his lap. His frown grew into a deep scowl. 

“I swear to — ” he began again, his tone bitter, but you cut him off by placing your lips to his forehead. He shut up immediately, confused by your actions. You gently tilted your head downwards so that you drew yourself down the side of his face, reaching his lips.

He placed a hand on your lower back hesitantly, and you grinned. _Gotcha._ You pulled away just as he was about to shift into a more comfortable position. His eyes fluttered open curiously, watching as you lifted his hand from your body and placed your lips to that.

“I get it,” he mumbled, and the muffled music was shut off. “You’re teasing me.”

“Hmm,” you toned against his jaw, returning from his hand. He moved so that he could kiss you again, but you’d already swiped up to his forehead, peering down at him through your eyelashes. His customary scowl returned.

You grinned. “Do you still want to study?”

He answered your question by grabbing the both sides of your face, bringing you down for his own.

Triangles: 0  
You: 1


	9. The Earlobe Kiss [9 - K+] Oikawa, Tooru [1/3]

“Tou-chin, I’m _boooooored_.”

The young boy looked back at you, who was currently lying on his bed in a way that your head dropped off of it, where you stared down at the floor. 

“I’m watching volley! Shh!” he complained, snapping his gaze back to the television screen. “Ah! No! I missed his spike!” Devastated, he looked back at you, his face pouty. “[Name]!”

“Who cares, they’ll just spike it again anyways…” you rolled off his bed onto the floor, crawling on your fours up to him. His wide hazel eyes were totally fixed on the players, and not you.

Maybe you should try to annoy him. He usually did that to you, right? You leaned your face close to his. Maybe you should blow in his ear or touch his neck really creepily… but before you could do either, he pushed your face away with the entire palm of his hand. 

“Unless you have anything really important, go away.”

Ugh. What a loser! You tried to watch the sport on the TV like he was doing, but you just weren’t feeling it. 

“When’s it over?” you complained. Maybe when the game was done, he’d play with you again. 

“The tourney ends in 3 hours!” Touru chirped, before suddenly jumping to his feet. “Yeahhh! That was an amazing block!”

You sighed loudly, rolling back onto your stomach, this time on the floor. Touru sat back down, cross-legged. You tapped your fingers in front of you, staring at them so that the background got blurry. Then you refocused so that your fingers were blurry. You tried to find faces in the carpet. You tried to name them. 

Ahh, so _bored_.

You got back to your knees, shuffling back to Touru’s side. A particularly riveting rally was up, you supposed, seeing as the usually ticklish Touru hardly reacted when you gave him a poke in the side. 

You waved a hand in front of his face, and he pushed it away. “Hey, seriously, go find something else to do.”

You pouted. He wasn’t usually this mean. How could you get his attention back to you…

You put your chin onto his shoulder, where he shifted somewhat but not enough to drive you away. You guessed he stopped caring.

You couldn’t see a thing past his combed but thick, slightly wavy brown hair. Wiggling your face, you could feel his ear against your skin. 

You remembered seeing your parents do something in the kitchen when they thought you weren’t looking. Your father hastily explained it as a gesture of affection, and your mother joked that it was the only way she could get your father’s attention. He’d turn a fiery red and your mother would laugh. Just like a prank! You loved doing those!

So, you tilted your head up and nipped his left ear, sucking on it. Mimicking what your mother had done, you reached up your right hand and buried your fingers into his hair, unsure of _why_ exactly you were. Your pinky grazed the shell of his other ear.

Touru gave a small yelp when you did, jumping. He’d showered recently before, but his ear tasted kind of sweet, so you sucked on it curiously. It was also sort of weirdly elastic, so you took it with your teeth and pulled gently. He gave a small whimpering noise, your name being choked out weirdly. He was shuddering against you for some reason. 

You let go, frowning. He wasn’t embarrassed, like Dad. His face was kind of red, though, and he had his hands on both ears. He also put his knees together, like he was hiding behind them.

“Why’d you do that?” he yelled with his face growing redder and hotter. You noticed he wasn’t watching the screen. You grinned to yourself, getting up and finally leaving his room with a skip in your step.

You’d remember this.


	10. The Peck [10 - K+] Kozume, Kenma

Kozume waited patiently for you outside of your classroom. You and he lived on the same street and frequently walked home together, despite the fact that you weren’t in his class. You were, however, a constant member of the volleyball team as a co-manager, so you and he had become close friends.

But despite that, he hadn’t seen you for a while. You had dropped out of the club temporarily to focus on your studies, and he was busy at practice, so the two of you hadn’t crossed paths for about a month. But, exams were over, and practice was cancelled for the night because of maintenance in the gym.

“Kenma!”

Your loud voice made him flinch. He’d gotten used to the quiet — hearing you thundering towards him was a bit of a shock. He felt your arms around him before he could even open his eyes, and suddenly he was engulfed in a bear hug that constricted his breathing.

“[Name],” he mumbled, not wanting to move as to disrupt you. “Could you please… let go?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” You let go immediately, your eyes glistening with what looked to be happy tears (but then again, he couldn’t really interpret your emotions all too well). “I just missed you a lot!”

“I did too, I guess…” he looked away bashfully. “It’s nice to see you.

Startling him, you grasped both of his hands. He looked down at your fingers intertwined with his, and then looked up when you suddenly kissed him on the lips. It was fast, so fast that he couldn’t even say ‘what’ before you were giggling at the look on his face.

He stared at you with wide eyes as you backed away, your grin crooked on your face. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a while.”

“Um… okay. Thanks. I think?”

You guffawed, throwing an arm around his shoulder. He flinched again, his face still warm. 

“Come on, let’s go and play some video games or something!”

“O-okay.”

Why were all the people he was friends with so hard to understand…


	11. The Vampire Kiss [11 - T] Sawamura, Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lime

The dark storage room of the gym was often filled with dirty rags, unwashed mops, and sweaty pinnies accidentally thrown carelessly into the corner. Dust bunnies huddled in the corner and random bits of dried grass and dirt were sprayed across the floor. The air was an unpleasant mix of strong rubber and must, and yet, you were in the middle of a heavy make-out session right in the middle of it all.

“You were really harsh to me today,” Sawamura mumbled to you, his calloused hand travelling down your side with his fingers following the slender curvature of your body. You inhaled sharply when he slipped his fingers under your shirt, his fingers cool against your warm skin. 

“You didn’t deserve a break,” you replied with a touch of sass, kicking your legs around him as he drove you further into the wall. He was still sweaty from practice, his body hot and closer than you could ever imagine. 

“Hmph.” His mouth missed yours in the dark, hitting your nose, but he eventually found his way. Your snickering at his misplacement seemed to make him more annoyed, his movement against you more forceful than usual. Your front teeth clicked with his accidentally, and you had to draw away for breath. 

“You’re sure they’re gone, right?” you asked, referring to his teammates. You rode your words out on a hoarse breath as he continued to move downwards, his fingers now delicately tracing the outline of your thigh muscles. 

“Hmph.” Daichi was surprisingly unresponsive today, instead pulling your shirt off your body. You looked at him through the dark curiously, but he had buried his face in your neck again, his chapped lips brushing past your jaw.

“Oh, I get it. You’re mad at me,” you realized, your face breaking out into a smug grin. “Did I really work you that hard?”

“Mm.” 

“Well, you must not be _that_ mad, since I’m not dead yet,” you taunted, your hands already under his t-shirt and pressing against his stomach. “Everybody gets scared of you when you’re mad…”

“Is that supposed to mean something?” he finally said, against your skin. You felt a shiver traverse down your spine as he moved your hands aside and pressed his bare body to yours, the excitement of skin-to-skin electrocuting. His voice was so low it rumbled, bringing a small sigh from your lips. 

“Yeah, it means you’re a grumpy gramps,” you teased, giggling to yourself before gasping aloud. He was done screwing around — his teeth found your skin, biting as his tongue danced along your skin. You writhed, your arms automatically putting themselves around his neck, uncaring of the sweat already beaded there.

He found purchase in multiple places, placing marks from your nape to your collarbone. You had to press your lips together to keep quiet, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of having won you over completely… yet.

“You’re _really_ mad,” you commented, inhaling deeply. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Hn.”

“It’s pretty hot when you’re mad, y’know.”

“Mmm.”


	12. The French Kiss [12 - K+] Oikawa, Tooru [2/3]

“What.”

You stared blankly at Touru, blinking a few times. You even tilted your head.

“[Name]-chan! Please? Do it for me?”

You inhaled deeply, still considering the words. You and he were sitting on the steps of your front porch, reviewing the English spelling test he had failed miserably on. Though currently, it sat forgotten on your lap.

“But… why do you want _me_ to do it? It sounds gross.”

“Well, you like me, right? Come on, I have to do it so that I can brag to all my friends!”

You looked at him doubtfully, placing your head in your hands and balancing your elbows on your knees. “So, it’s called a _French_ kiss? Why is it French?”

“I don’t know, they probably made it or something, like the Eye-ful Tower thingy. Hurry, your parent’s ‘ll probably be home soon!”

“Why are we whispering?”

He scooted forwards, closer to you, and gestured for you to raise your head urgently. You did, frowning, and warned that, “just so you know, I’m only doing this for you because you said you’ll give me money.”

“Yeah, yeah, what ever.” 

It wasn’t the idea of kissing Touru that grossed you out, but his explaining of the tongue thing was just… weird. 

You inhaled sharply right before he pressed his lips to yours. It wasn’t really an _exciting_ or romantic feeling like all the dramas on TV said it would be. It was just like sitting there and mushing lips together. It was awkward. 

His tongue rolling around in your mouth was kind of tricky to not think about. It was sloppy, and it took all your willpower not to shove him away and scream for a full 10 minutes. 

When he pulled away, you rubbed your mouth furiously. He watched you, like he was watching his experiment bubble and grow. 

“Bleh!” you cried, still rubbing your sleeve across your face, resisting the urge to cleanse your mouth with soap. “You call that ‘love’?”

“It’ll probably be better in a few years…” he mumbled, looking disappointed. 

“You had better hope so, or else I’m never kissing you again!”

He perked back up, looking at you oddly. “You’re going to kiss me again?” He asked, sounding more excited than he should.

“Well, duh. As long as you don’t suck.”


	13. The Air Kiss [13 - K] Haiba, Lev

“Yeah, and that’s our new player.”

Kenma pointed at an extremely tall, willowy boy who was currently stretching at the other end of the gym. You made a long ‘aaaahhhhhh’ and tried to observe the new boy as intently as you could. You were the trainer of the boy’s Nekoma volleyball team, so it was fascinating to have somebody new to analyze (and torture). 

“He looks like an amazing player! This is great!” you commented excitedly, noting the length of his arms and the strength he displayed in his legs. You nodded with approval before Kenma muttered with a voice that was part annoyed and mostly depressed, 

“He sucks. …I hate him.”

“Oh. Okay.”

You frowned. A rookie? At this point in the game? You knew, though, that it was now your responsibility to train the new boy into the limits of his potential. And you’d do it. Definitely.

As if he heard your sudden mental determination, the kid turned around, his green eyes lighting up when he saw you.

“Is that… a _girl_?”

“Oh, my god.” Kenma shook his head, his blonde hair waving in front of his face like a curtain to say goodbye, and he walked away quickly. Before you could ask where he was going, the thundering sound of footsteps echoed throughout the gym, and you were assaulted by a wall.

Haiba Lev completely encased you in his embrace, squeezing you like putty. You couldn’t move. When he did let go, and you wheezed for air, he rest his cheek on yours and made an obnoxiously loud _‘muah!’_ that left you completely dazed, even when he was yanked off of you. The chaos that ensued was hard to follow. Yamamato was beating him, Kuroo was laughing, Yaku was trying not to notice, and the rest of the team was chiding Lev at different pitches and volume.

“You can’t kiss our trainer like that!”

“Dude, are you crazy?!”

“You’re too young for her. At least treat your _senpai_ with respect, dammit!”

“Does this mean I can kiss her too? Ow! Never mind, forget I said that — ”

“But, my _mamochka_ says that if you see a pretty woman that you like, you’ve gotta show it or else the chance will be lost forever. Hey! Stop hitting me! That hurts!”

You resisted the urge to laugh as a smile spread across your face, a tender blush touching your cheeks. You covered your mouth to hide the cheesy grin, yet you ignored his pleas for help all the same — you didn’t tolerate any behavior that might make you soft on the boys. 

“Oh, my god, I really hate him.” Kenma sighed, reappearing with his hand on his forehead. You swatted his arm.

“I love him.”


	14. The Secret Message Kiss [14 - T] Kuroo, Tetsurou

“Kuroo. I want to talk to you.”

You gestured urgently to the tall, perpetually sleepy looking boy. He threw the ball at the current setter, Kenma, before jogging over to your place on the sideline. He was breathing heavily and sweating from his sprints, but he smirked at you nonetheless. 

“Yeah?”

His position above you made you frown. You scowled and brought your hands up placing them on his shoulders and pushing him down into an awkward half-squat so that you could be level. He frowned at you but held his position. 

“You didn’t call me here just so you could see me at this weeny, tiny little height, did you?” he asked with a sardonic tone, but you immediately cut him short by kissing him. It was extremely heated and passionate, your tongue invading his warm mouth and your lips furious. He responded equally, taking your head in his rough hands, only to be confused when you pulled back once —

“You.”

Then you were back, even more than before, and away —

“Owe.”

It continued, until you got it out between pants:

“Me.”

“Ten.”

“ _Dollars_.”

You released him, now breathing as hard as him, but he was scowling.

“Seriously? You did all that just to nag me?”

“I found it more interesting for the both of us than to just tell you to give me my ten bucks back.”


	15. The Butterfly Kiss [15 - K] Tsukishima, Kei

This was it — the moment before a kiss, where tension skyrockets and your pulse slows to a near stop… Your nose brushed past Tsukishima’s gently. You watched him close his amber eyes through the thin glass, waiting for you to approach.

“What the…!”

He jerked away from you as your eyes were still closed. You opened one to look at him, grinning. Your long eyelashes still fluttered as he rubbed at his cheek, scratching at where you’d just tickled him.

“Why’d you do that?” he demanded from you, his brow furrowed in deep annoyance that you’d ruined the moment. 

“I know you’re ticklish!” You emphasized this with a jab to his side, to which he doubled over, propelling himself away from you.

“…don’t talk to me,” he muttered, pulling his headphones up in a flash and leaning away from you. You laughed at him, continuing to try and poke him, receiving angry insults and slaps to the hand instead.

There’d be another moment, anyways.


	16. The Biting Kiss [16 - T] Sugawara, Koushi

You’d only been involved with Koushi for a short time. 

You’d first fuelled his passion for volleyball and supported him throughout life for as long as you could even remember. So, it was really no surprise that the two of you had grown close: romantically. However, the relationship transitioning from friendship to something more was awkward. 

His kisses were generally short before he’d duck away, or you would run out of breath. You were willing to work through it. You didn’t expect results too soon, but when Koushi abruptly kissed you at the end of a practice, you were reduced to nothing but a puddle. 

His lips pulled against yours, his tongue flicking across your teeth as an invitation. You were more than happy to slip your tongue into his warm, sweet tasting mouth. He bit it, his teeth pressing down into the sensitive muscle, and you felt shivers shoot down your spine. You shuddered with the stimulation, and when you finally jerked back to breathe, he was right back with those teeth, trapping you — dominating you, and making you his. 

And you liked it.


	17. The Jawline Kiss [17 - T] Kuroo, Tetsurou

“Stop.”

Despite your half-hearted command, he didn’t stop, and he was all over you. His lips found purchase everywhere inconvenient for you — your lips, your nose, your neck, even your ear. You had to jerk away from each one, no matter how enjoyable, because you desperately needed to study.

“Kuroo. No, stop!”

He wouldn’t go away. He was literally your cat, the one who walked all over our face as you tried to read and mewed in your ear when you tried to sleep. His hair brushed against you like the feline’s fur, and when he opened his hooded eyes they were sharp. 

“Nope.”

He kissed your jaw, first from under your ear, and then down the path of your bone. He stopped at a particularly sensitive part, nipping at the skin where your neck met your jawline, and you couldn’t help but shudder. 

Finally, you pushed him away, like you would the cat from your cereal. If he came crawling back, you’d kick him. Rubbing your jaw, you scowled. Maybe you should have gotten a dog instead.


	18. The Lizard Kiss [18 - K+] Kageyama, Tobio

Kageyama could not believe himself right now. 

_Am I dreaming?_ he wondered, as you kissed him. 

Your back, with strong muscles underneath the thin jersey felt real enough. Your hair tickling him because of your shorter size also felt pretty real. Not to mention the _amazing_ smell your gave off when you were close to him. 

His heart set off into overdrive. He couldn’t dare open his eyes to take a peek at your face, so he had no idea it was coming…

You flicked your tongue into his mouth, pushing past his nervous and tightly pressed lips. 

_Okay, okay, it’s a dream._

He was really unsure of what to do now. Did he… put his tongue in your mouth, or something? Not to say it didn’t feel _good_ , he was just too _awkward_ to react. 

Then you started flicking your tongue in and out of his mouth.

_What the f…_

He was stiff again, but it got to a point where he was so weirded out that he pulled away and stared at you.

You were laughing at him, doubling over and holding your stomach. You were wheezing for air. 

_What was so funny…?_

“What? You don’t like lizards, Tobi-chan?”

You laughed again, and he only furrowed his brow. 

_Lizards…?_

You flicked your tongue out at him teasingly and quickly, and he finally got the reference you were trying to make. 

“A… snake?” he asked slowly.

“ _Ssss._ Hah, you loser!” you laughed at him again, but not before kissing him properly on the mouth. 

He was too fun to play with.


	19. The Angel Kiss [19 - K] Hinata, Shoyo

“I think he’s dead…”

“Yeah, he’s definitely dead.”

Hinata lay on the floor face-up, a ball imprint still sunk into his forehead. Kageyama peered down at the boy with a hint of guilt.

“He should’ve been able to spike that,” Kageyama defended, looking at you. Your mouth was still open with the lost ‘look out’ drowned away.

You knelt down beside your friend, prodding him. His head lolled lazily against the ground. You could almost see the birds flying around his head. A hint of drool shone on the corner of his mouth.

“Do we need to get him to a hospital?” Sugawara asked nervously, looking over your shoulder. 

“Nah, we just need some ice cold water to dump on his head.” Nishinoya joined the growing crowd, pushing himself in so that he could crouch beside the unconscious boy too.

“We’re not going to give him hypothermia, too, Nishinoya-senpai!” you chastised. You looked down again. You propped up his head and placed it in between your thighs. “Hm…”

“Well, can you try and wake him up?” Sawamura asked you. “We kind of need him for practice.”

You bit your lip, before an idea sprung into your head. You leant down, and kissed Hinata on the spot in between the eyes.

Everybody was too shocked by the scene to say anything. Even Tanaka had his laughter caught in his throat. One of the most awkward people in the group got kissed first?! What type of sorcery did that energetic orange mess cast?

Tension skyrocketed as they waited for Hinata to wake, your lips still pressed against his red skin. 

“Oh, hey [Name]-chan.”

A collective sigh of relief blew around the room. The Number 1 Decoy wasn’t dead.

“[N-N-N-N-N-N-Name]-chan?! What are you d-d-d-d-d-doing?!”

…And the Number 1 Decoy was still as slow as ever.


	20. The Single Lip Kiss [20 - K+] Oikawa, Tooru [3/3]

“Oh my god, do you think he’ll notice us?”

“I hope so, I did all my make-up for this and everything. Is my eyeliner even?”

“Oh! Oh! Here he comes! He’s coming this way!”

The narration of your childhood friend Oikawa Tooru’s actions made you smile dryly. A group of fangirls had crowded around the exit of the private sector for players, taking over your spot. You’d been pushed to the side by a particularly obsessive group of girls, but you didn’t mind, because you knew he’d find you anyways. 

“Ah, so annoying,” you muttered to yourself. But, it wasn’t like they heard, because all of the sudden they started screaming. You winced at the surprise and clapped hands over your ears, trying to peer over somebody’s shoulder to find the source of the ruckus. Of course, it was the Aobajohsai team, marching out triumphantly after another successful game — with that piece of trash up front. 

“Hi~,” he sang out, winking at nobody in particular, creating abrupt arguments of ‘he was winking at _me_!’. His-and-your friend Iwaizumi socked him square in the nose, to which you laughed at quietly. The cry of _‘shut up, you pompous bastard!’_ was barely heard under the cries of concern, but you knew he was okay. You hit harder, anyways, and he was (usually) all right. 

The team squeezed past the girls. Everybody who was not Oikawa had their eyes rolled to the sky with annoyance. They nodded at you with recognition if they saw you, and the ones that didn’t were probably praying for Oikawa to go away. You would wave hello here and there to the team, until Oikawa finally skipped up to you, his movements overly dainty and expressive.

“Are you done?” you asked pointedly. The girls behind him started to whisper amongst themselves like an angry nest of hornets, and you felt like you were the prey of some nature documentary, by the way they were talking about you. You crossed your arms and looked at him expectantly, already far accustomed to the skill of blocking out Tooru’s fangirls. 

“Always, for you.” He leant down, and surprisingly yet unsurprisingly, kissed you. 

His aim was accurate — as expected from the ace and master server — and his soft lips were perfectly placed in between yours. He grasped for purchase of your bottom lip with his teeth before sucking on it mildly, his taste sweet as candy. You let him go on until he pulled back, deliberately slow, his exhale tickling your neck. Although it was a warm, loving, and heart-fluttery kiss, you resented him, because he was just doing it for show. You immediately thrust your fist out, where it hit his gut. 

“Ah! [Name]-chan, why?” he whined, holding his side, even though it wasn’t close to where you hit him at all. You scowled. 

“You promised me you wouldn’t suck at kissing any more. That sucked. You’re making up for it — tonight, 7:00.”

You stalked away, leading the guffawing team in Oikawa’s place, leaving him smiling faintly. You’d grown up with him, but you were still the same old person that he’d fallen in love with anyways.


	21. The Lingering Kiss [21 - K] Nishinoya, Yuu [3/3]

Loss.

It hurt.

It was nobody’s fault. “The Great King”, as Hinata had dubbed, was just too much. Not now. Soon, revenge would be taken. But right now, everybody hurt. 

Nishinoya rallied people up. He tried to smile. He showed faith in the new beginning of spring, but when it was all set down and done, he still hated himself. He was some ‘guardian angel’. If he couldn’t protect the team from this, what right did he have to give himself such a pretentious name?

“Yuu-kun…?”

“Ryuu, if that’s you trying to make me feel better, it’s not going to work, man.” He sighed deeply before the lack of response made him turn. You stood in the doorway of the club locker room, your face still twisted with confusion, but you totally looked beautiful all the same. Scrambling, Nishinoya tripped off of the bench and into a locker, where he scrubbed his face free of tears and any look of depression. He emerged out of the locker a little bruised, but grinning.

“[Name]-chan! Didn’t, uh, see you there! Sorry I called you Ryuu, I mean… he could never match you.”

You gave a tiny chuckle and smile, looking down towards the ground. Nishinoya sighed with content. He could get through this if you would just smile. But you frowned again, because of him. 

“Why are you still here? It’s late. The rest of the team went home.”

“Oh, uh, I was just, cleaning. So you don’t have to!”

You shook your head. “You were crying, weren’t you?”

The accusations stung deep because it was true. He wanted to lie, but he knew the redness in his eyes was there, so he deflated instead. 

“…yeah.” There was a silence where neither wanted to say anything, until you broke out with a shout.

“I… I’m really proud of you!” You said this really abruptly, maybe too loudly, because you covered your mouth right afterwards. Nishinoya looked up and tilted his head to the side.

“What?”

“You don’t need to blame yourself! M-maybe if I had trained Hinata and Kageyama together more, or made the team stronger first, you wouldn’t have lost…” you were rambling now, and with shock, Nishinoya saw tears welling up in your eyes. He walked to you as if in a dream, before pulling you towards him into the club room, and then hugging you. He didn’t know where the courage came from. In fact, after you hugged him back, he… didn’t know what to do. He stiffened up like a board and sat rigidly as you sniffled into his shoulder, your soft hair tickling his jaw. 

Oh, god.

After a minute or so, you lifted your head up and wiped your cheek with the back of your hand, almost ashamedly. Nishinoya finally took a breath and tried to discretely take heavy breaths to replenish himself without you noticing. You didn’t seem to, thankfully, and looked at him through watery eyes with a slight smile.

“You’re amazing, Yuu. I…” you seemed indecisive about something, but didn’t say anything else, instead trailing off.

“What?” Nishinoya asked with a bit of dread. 

“No, it’s silly.”

“Hey, have you seen me with my hair down? Nothing’s stupider than that.”

You let out a burst of laughter and relief filled him up again. You then shook your head, disappointing the boy because he assumed that you were keeping secrets, before you leant forwards.

_Yeaaaah!_

He expected a gentle smooch again, for which he would be extremely grateful, so he nearly had a heart attack when you kissed him on the lips.

You were still, save for the slight adjustments, and suddenly, all of time stopped. Not a second passed by. You were kissing him, _really_ doing it. There wasn’t any tongue or any of that — it was a straight, simple, lingering kiss. And it was amazing. 

When you pulled back, all of that lost time crashed onto him a bus hitting a fly. He wheezed like he’d been punched in the gut by the whole universe, but covered it up with a nervous cough. His eyes were still wide with surprise and excitement.

“…I like you,” you said quietly, embarrassed. God, you were so cute when you were embarrassed. Nishinoya inhaled deeply, like he was going to fuel one of his signature yelling sessions — but instead, he let out the air in a big, happy, sigh. 

“Yeah,” he said in an equally hushed, hoarse tone, before weaving his fingers into your hair and pulling you in for another. 

Well, he may have acted cool, but inside he was screaming, crying, and dancing at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/KCNxRu


End file.
